


A Lovely Song

by heatherforrest



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Married!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherforrest/pseuds/heatherforrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's violin breaks and his lovely husband gets him a new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovely Song

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny ficlet I wrote instead of doing math homework. Any mistakes are mine because I didn't feel like editing so yay

Just think in the future Sherlock’s violin is getting old and keeps breaking and one day his husband is sitting at the table and it finally breaks. The crafted instruments snaps in half, strings screeching as they snap. Sherlock’s hands gently place it on the couch, and brings his hands to his face. His violin, his instrument he’s had since the time he was old enough to play a regular sized violin, is broken.

John stands up, walking slowly to not startle his obviously upset husband. He wraps his strong arms around Sherlock’s lanky frame and rubs his back softly. John knows how upset Sherlock was. He’d probably his violin for twenty years, at least. 

That night, Sherlock comes home from an errand. Sherlock had finally started running errands at John’s insistence after their wedding. When he walks into the quiet flat, only the crackling of a fire and the occasional crack of the fire, he notices something in his chair. 

Sherlock steps forward, drops the Tesco bag on the floor and looks at the object in his chair. It’s a violin case, not unlike the one from his old violin. There is a soft thud as John drops his book next to him. Sherlock opens the case to reveal a gorgeous violin. It’s new, shinning and beautifully made. 

"You got me a new violin?" 

John smiles at him. “Of course.”

And the music to their ears that night is the soft noise of a violin in addition to the crackling of the fire.


End file.
